When 2 Hearts Connect
by Aniaisha
Summary: Maehara suka telah pertandingan melawan 3-A Isogai mengajak Maehara ke rumahnya. Maehara yang lega Isogai tidak jadi dikeluarkan malah menyatakan perasaanya. Judul sama cerita nggak nyambung. (pairing- Maeiso)


**Title: When 2 Hearts Connect**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Setelah pertandingan melawan 3-A Isogai mengajak Maehara ke rumahnya. Maehara yang lega Isogai tidak jadi dikeluarkan malah menyatakan perasaanya.**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei-sama.**

 **Warning : Gaje, tata bahasa hancur, rada OOC.**

Akhir-akhir ini Maehara mendapatkan masalah dengan perasaanya. Entah kenapa ketika Ia bertemu, berbicara dan bahkan melihat Isogai saja jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Maehara dan Isogai memang selalu berteman sejak kecil tetapi Maehara tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar bingung dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalah ini pada Nagisa si surai biru itu. Ketika Maehara menceritakan masalahnya Nagisa hanya tersenyum dan berkata.

"Itu artinya kamu menyukai Isogai-kun, Maehara-kun. Perasaan seperti itu tidak boleh ditahan terus lho" alhasil Maehara langsung tertimpa kesadaran. Dan ternyata Maehara memang tidak bisa menahannya. Maehara memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Isogai, namun pada saat yang bersamaan kerja paruh waktu Isogai ketahuan. Tahu kalau ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk pernyataan cinta Maehara memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil membantu Isogai menyelasaikan masalahnya.

Meskipun Asano keparat itu menyiapkan banyak hal untuk mengalahkan kelas 3-E, kemenangan masih berada di tangan para assassin. Kemenangan ada di tangan kelas E. Setelah pertandingan kelas 3-E melawan kelas 3-A di festival olahraga itu Isogai mengajak Maehara untuk pergi ke rumahnya dan Maehara menyetujuinya.

"Tapi hari ini kamu tidak ada kerja kan?" Maehara bertanya di perjalanan, sekadar memastikan.

"Tidak ada kok" Isogai menjawab tersenyum pada Maehara dengan senyuman Ikemen terbaiknya. Maehara balas tersenyum mukanya sedikit memerah karena senyuman tadi. Untuk menutupinya Maehara memalingkan wajahnya jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Arahan matanya tertuju pada sebuah taman yang sedang sepi.

"Ada apa Maehara?" Isogai bertanya sedikit khawatir.

"E-eh? Nggak kok aku hanya melihat ke arah taman itu saja, Maehara menghentikan langkah kakinya. Isogai ikut berhenti untuk melihat ke arah taman itu lalu ia menoleh kepada Maehara.

"Mau mampir sebentar?" tanya Isogai, Maehara hanya mengangguk. Mereka duduk satu satunya bangku yang terletak agak tersembunyi di taman itu. Masing-masing dari mereka terdiam tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka. Maehara bingung apakah ia harus menyatakan perasaannya sekarang atau tidak ia tidak tahu bagaimana menyatakan perasaannya pada Isogai . Memikirkannya saja wajahnya sudah memanas. Sementara Isogai di sebelahnya mulai khawatir akan keadaan Maehara.

"Kenapa mukamu memerah Hiroto, apa kamu terkena demam?" Tanya Isogai. Maehara sedikit berjengit karena Isogai tiba-tiba memanggil Maehara menggunakan nama kecil mereka. ' _Jangan Yuuma aku lemah terhadap panggilan nama kecil_ ' batin Maehara. Isogai hanya menaikkan satu alisnya melihat muka Maehara sedikit lebih merah.

Akhirnya Isogai menarik muka Maehara, kemudian menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Maehara untuk mengecek apakah Maehara terkena demam atau tidak. Muka Maehara sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. _'sial,sial wajahnya sangat dekat!'_ Maehara benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Y-Yuuma" Isogai masih belum menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Hmm kamu tidak terkena demam tapi kenapa wajahmu merah sekali kamu kenapa sih?" Isogai bertanya. ' _itu karena wajahmu terlalu dekat baka!'_ batin Maehara. Kemudian Isogai menjauhkan wajahnya dari Maehara.

"Kalau ada apa-apa bilang ya" Isogai tersenyum lagi pada Maehara. Maehara kembali memerah dan kali ini tersenyum pada Isogai. "Tentu saja".

"Ah omong-omong dulu kita juga sering bermain disini" kata Isogai.

"Iya ya.."

"Kamu pernah jatuh di kolam itu dan esoknya kamu tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit" kata Isogai sambil tertawa. Muka Maehara memerah.

"Hei! Itu memalukan tahu!" teriak Maehara sementara Isogai hanya tertawa ringan melihat sikapnya yang... manis. Seketika itu juga Isogai berhenti tertawa ' _Yuuma ! kamu mikir apa sih?! Tapi itu tadi memang manis sih'_ batin Isogai. Melihat perubahan sikap Isogai Maehara juga berhenti menggerutu.

"Kenapa?" Maehara menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Isogai. Muka Isogai sedikit memerah tapi Ia berhasil menetapkan wajah datarnya.

"Nggak.. eh kalau pohon di dekat kotak pasir itu dulu kamu panjatin kan?" Isogai mengalihkan pembicaraan yang secara mengejutkan membuat Maehara teralihkan.

"Ah iya"

"Terus kamu nggak bisa turun dan harus dibantu ayahmu kan?" Isogai meledek.

"HEI! Kalau soal pengalaman memalukan kamu juga ada!" kata Maehara.

"Eh?"

"Dulu waktu kamu main perosotan kamu yang meluncur terlalu cepat malah terlempar ke kotak pasir kan?" kini Maehara-lah yang mengejek Isogai. Mereka tertawa bersama mengingat memori masa kecil mereka yang menyenangkan. Setelah mereka puas tertawa, masing-masing kembali terdiam. ' _Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya!'_ Maehara menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menatap ke arah Isogai. Yang ditatap malah tersenyum manis.

Maehara mulai deg-deg an lagi melihat Isogai yang malah tersenyum manis. Dari luar memang Maehara terlihat tenang namun dari dalam seakan-akan sedang ada badai berkecambuk. Ia menarik napas lagi dan menatap Isogai lekat-lekat. Isogai mulai tidak nyaman karena ditatap terus momen kecil inilah yang sebenarnya ditunggu Maehara.

Sebelum Isogai tahu apa yang terjadi Maehara menarik wajahnya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Perlu waktu beberapa detik sampai Isogai benar-benar mengerti apa yang terjadi. Meskipun begitu Isogai tidak melawan. Maehara baru melepaskan ciumannya setelah pasokan oksigen mereka habis.

"Aku mencintaimu Yuuma" Itulah yang dikatakan Maehara pada Isogai setelah mereka melepaskan bibir mereka masing-masing. ' _Sial aku baru saja menciumnya sekarang apa?'_ Maehara mengutuk dirinya atas perbuatannya itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Isogai melingkarkan tangannya di leher Maehara menariknya dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Kali ini mereka mempertahankan posisi itu lebih lama. (Oke Maehara nggak jadi nyesel)

"Aku juga Hiroto" kata Isogai setelah melepaskan Maehara. Maehara sontak memeluk Isogai yang langsung dibalas dengan pelukan hangat. Di dalam hidupnya Maehara tidak pernah sesenang ini. Malamnya Maehara langsung memberitahukan Nagisa tentang kejadian yang dialaminya dan berterimakasih padanya karena telah membantunya.

" _Hee.. jadi kamu diterima ya?"_ kata Nagisa di seberang telepon.

"Iya terima kasih ya Nagisa. Ah jangan beritahu yang lain ya" Kata Maehara.

" _Kalau bisa sih aku maunya gitu Maehara-kun.. tapi disini ada Karma-kun yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan kita"_ . Maehara tepok jidat kalau sudah begini tinggal satu cara lagi.

"Tanyain apa yang dia mau" kata Maehara menghela napas.

" _Eeh... Maehara-kun? Karma-kun bilang dia ingin foto kalian yang lagi ciuman"_ kata Nagisa. Maehara bisa mendengar samar suara tawa Karma di seberang telepon. Sementara Maehara head-bang di atas mejanya.

 **End Terima Kasih sudah membaca! Reviews welcome ^_^**


End file.
